yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ōtomo
|romaji = Ōtomo|gender = Male|age = ?|status = Alive|eyecolor = Black|haircolor = Light Brown|occupation = Student|school = Maiami Second Junior High School Leo Duel School|partner(s) = Kakimoto Yamabe |affiliation = Shingo Sawatari|anime debut = Episode 3|seiyū japanese = Sho Nogami|image = |manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 4: "The Thirsty Assassin!"|base = 大伴|furigana = おおとも}}Ōtomo ( Ōtomo) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student of Leo Duel School and is one of Shingo's friends. Design Appearance Ōtomo is a somewhat tall boy who wears the LDS uniform with a black undershirt visible beneath. He has brownish hair in a style similar to an undercut and the longer part of his hair is fixed in a short ponytail. History Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Arc Ōtomo was first seen soon after Shingo took Yūya to LDS. Ōtomo wished to see Yūya's Pendulum Monsters, but his arrogant friend wouldn't allow it. He later helped Shingo capture Yūya's friends and witnesses the Pendulum Summoner's Duel against Shingo,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!" and was surprised to see Shingo lose. Ōtomo, along with Kakimoto and Yamabe tried to attack Yūya but got struck and knocked out by Sora Shiun'in.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 4: "A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" After Shingo's defeat against Yūya, Shingo acquired new cards that he tested out against Kakimoto. Kakimoto praised him, calling the cards strong, but Shingo corrected him, claiming that it was him that was strong, and stating that he had all the qualities of a "Perfect Duelist". After using a few expressions similar to those that Yūya had used Ōtomo, Kakimoto and Yamabe wondered if Yūya had rubbed off on Shingo, but he denied it and vowed he would crush Yūya. Later, Ōtomo and walked on the top of the bank, Ōtomo spoke of Shingo's supposedly renewed efforts to defeat Yūya. Ōtomo continued that Shingo would attack Yūya's weaknesses with devastating results. Yamabe told Ōtomo that they'd better hurry, as Shingo got even more selfish when he's hungry. They arrived, apologizing for being late, and Shingo, sitting with Kakimoto, chided them. As Shingo took a bite out of his food, Yuzu ripped the door open, and Shingo began choking as Yuzu called him a coward. Ōtomo hands him a water bottle, which he began frantically drinking as Yuzu reminded him of what he said, and said that she will not allow his plans to continue. When Shingo protested about this, she angrily called him a coward and a second-rate Duelist, infuriating Shingo. Kakimoto shuts the door of the warehouse, Shingo said that she may still retract her insult. Yuzu replied in the negative and repeated her insult. Shingo warnined her that he'll make her regret not knowing her place. And then Kakimoto screamed and was thrown back from the open door by a masked Duelist, who activated a strange Duel Disk. Shingo Dueled him instead, mockingly dubbing him "Knight-kun" for coming to Yuzu's rescue. Ōtomo and the other cheered Shingo when he Advance Summoned "Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch," which destroyed five of "Knight's" Magic Cards. They were very surprised that the "Knight" activated his three "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" Magic Cards from the Graveyard, Special Summoning them as monsters to defend against Shingo's attack and that he used the remaining cards to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.". "Knight" used his Xyz Monster's effect to halve the ATK of "Möbius" twice, adding the stolen ATK to "Dark Rebellion" in addition, and reduced Shingo to 100 Life Points with a single attack. The force of the impact sent Shingo and the other three flying, despite the match not being an Action Duel. Shingo attempted to defeat "Knight" with "Ice Rage Shot" but "Knight" negated the Trap using "Phantom Death Spear" and inflicted enough damage to win without even turning his back. The spear pierced Shingo's jacket, pinning him to the wall in shock. "Knight" then removed his mask to reveal that he resembled Yūya to the point that Shingo, Ōtomo, Kakimoto, Yamabe and Yuzu believed that he was Yūya. Shingo passed out from the stress of the Duel and his crew carried him away in fear.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" In the Maiami Hospital, Ōtomo and the other saw that Shingo exaggerated his injuries but decided to remain silent. They confirmed him that it was Yūya Sakaki who attacked him and Yuzu Hīragi called out his name. Ōtomo and Yamabe were disconcerted that Shingo's father didn't noticed that Shingo's injury was a lie. Shortly after, in front of You Show Duel School, Ōtomo and his friends confronted Noboru Gongenzaka and accused Yūya of attacking Sawatari. They pointed out that Yuzu had seen it too and claimed that their friend was in great pain. Later the arrival of Himika Akaba, Nakajima gave them rare cards for backing their story.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion" Maiami Championship At the Maiami Championship, Ōtomo, Kakimoto and Yamabe cheered "Neo New Sawatari" during his Duel against Yūya. They were impressed when Yūya performed a Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Ōtomo is seen watching Yūya Sakaki's Duel against Jack Atlas with Kakimoto and Yamabe.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He cheered when Yūya won and watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension